


And It Hurts Like Hell

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If it were up to Hux, he’d leave the Master of the Knights of Ren to die.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So after (finally) seeing The Force Awakens, I was really interested to know what happened when Hux went to get Kylo. This was one of the ideas that came to my mind and I really liked it so I decided to turn it into a fic! Enjoy.

_“Bring me Kylo Ren. It’s time to complete his training.”_

 

That had been the command from Supreme Leader Snoke as Starkiller Base, Hux’s pride and joy, had collapsed all around them.

 

But of course, it was all about Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren and his powers, Kylo Ren and his family, Kylo Ren and his lightsaber, it was always Kylo Ren this and Kylo Ren that.

 

But orders were orders, and Hux would follow them no matter how...unpleasant they sounded to him. If it were up to Hux, he’d leave the Master of the Knights of Ren to die.

 

Currently, Hux was scanning the snowy forest from the open bay of Kylo’s ship. The cold wind stung his face and disheveled his hair, much to his annoyance.

 

“Kylo! Kylo! The Supreme Leader has commanded me to get you, it is time for you to finish your training!” he yelled into the forest. It’d be much easier if Hux could use the ship’s heat sensors to simply locate where Kylo was by his body heat but, alas, those had been damaged. Could this day get any worse?

 

Hux sighed heavily, his crystal blue eyes still surveying the area for any signs of movement.

 

“Kylo!” he called out again, louder and sharper this time.

 

Suddenly, Hux’s airways constricted. It felt like someone was grabbing him, choking him, but there was no one in sight.

 

Then he started moving.

 

In one second he’d been standing on the ship’s ramp, and in the next he was on his back, being dragged through the forest at a disturbingly high speed.

 

Almost as soon as it started, it was over. The pressure on his throat gone, Hux scrambled to sit up, breathing heavily. As he sat there, he became aware of another presence beside him.

 

He turned quickly to find Kylo sitting on his knees in the snow. He had a gruesome and bloody gash across his face, and - were those _tears_?

 

Kylo began to stutter like he was trying to say something but couldn’t get the words out.

 

“I...I’m being torn apart,” he said brokenly, bottom lip quivering.

 

Hux fought back the urge to laugh, the fearless Knight reduced to a blubbering mess for who knows what reason. But he also felt a pang of pity, whatever had happened must’ve truly affected the other man. Hux had seen Kylo show all two of his emotions in the past: barely contained anger and...well, anger. But he’d never seen Kylo show... _sadness_.

 

Hux began to awkwardly scoot over to the other man. “The Supreme Leader calls for you, and this planet crumbles further as we speak. We must leave quickly,”

 

“I’m being torn apart,” Kylo said as he hit himself, causing more blood to spatter into the dark pool that already surrounded him.

 

“Kylo we have to go,” Hux said in the best soothing voice that he could manage.

 

“I’M BEING TORN APART,” Kylo screamed pitifully as he began to claw at the gash across his face, digging into the skin as if he was literally trying to tear himself apart.

 

“No, no, no,” Hux said, grabbing the other man’s shaking hands and bringing them away from his bloody face. If he did any more damage, he’d probably actually need that ridiculous helmet.

 

Hux let go of Kylo’s hands and wrapped his arms around him in what probably looked like an awkward hug. In reality, Hux was just trying to drag the man onto his feet.

 

Hux sighed, finally getting Kylo in a standing position. Kylo leaned heavily against Hux, body pressed close to Hux’s. Kylo leaned the side of his head on Hux’s shoulder and they stood like that for a moment, Hux’s arms wrapped around the man’s lean waist and Kylo’s head resting against Hux’s shoulder.

 

Kylo turned his head so that his mouth was by Hux’s ear.

 

“I’m being torn apart,” he whispered, so intimately close to the other man’s ear that Hux could feel Kylo’s hot breath against his ear. So close that Hux felt Kylo’s wet lips brushing against his ear.

 

And then, there was nothing. Kylo slumped against Hux and didn’t move.

 

Hux frantically pushed the other man off him to check his pulse. _‘Snoke will kill me if I let one of his best die on my watch,’_ he thought to himself.

 

Luckily, Kylo’s pulse was still there. Light and slow, but still there. Hux sighed in genuine relief, and arranged Kylo so he could pick him up and carry him back to his ship.

 

As Hux looked down at the man in his arms, so broken and helpless, he remembered the way Kylo’s lips felt against his ear and the way he’d sounded when he’d whispered - so ragged and breathy. Suddenly Hux felt something else stirring inside of himself that was definitely not just pity.

 

Hux shook the thought out of his head, that was a problem to deal with at another time. And by another time he meant later that night in the dark safety of his quarters, when he’d bring himself off to the thought of Kylo underneath him, ragged and breathy.


End file.
